Glock 17
The Glock 17 was the first of a series of polymer-framed, short recoil-operated, locked-breech semi-automatic pistol designed and produced by Austrian manufacturer Glock Ges.m.b.H. The firearm first appeared in the 1997 James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies and subsequently appeared in Casino Royale (2006), Quantum of Solace (2008), Skyfall (2012) and Spectre (2015). In addition, it has been featured in the video-games Nightfire (2002) and 007: Quantum of Solace (2008). Appearances The Glock entered Austrian military and police service by 1982 after it was the top performer in reliability and safety tests. Despite initial resistance from the market to accept a perceived "plastic gun", Glock pistols have become the company's most profitable line of products as well as supplying national armed forces, security agencies, and police forces in at least 48 countries. The Glock 17 is the full-size 9mm variant and the first Glock model produced, so named because it was the seventeenth patent for Glock. It features a 4.5-inch/10.1-cm barrel and the standard magazine capacity is 17 rounds. Following its introduction, numerous variants and versions have been offered. Variants that differ in caliber, frame, and slide length are identified by different model numbers with the exception of the Glock 17L. First introduced in Tomorrow Never Dies, the Glock 17 was one of the sidearms (alongside the SIG-Sauer P229) issued to Elliot Carver's Stealth Ship crew. Carver himself holds Bond at gunpoint with a Glock, before being torn to pieces with a sea drill. Following the series reboot in Casino Royale, the Glock 17 is seen frequently; usually in the hands of law enforcement personnel. During his attack on Miami Airport, the terrorist known as Carlos Nikolic stole a Glock 17 from the airport security locker room. The firearm was also the standard issue pistol of the Montenegro police. In Quantum of Solace, several of Dominic Greene's bodyguards were armed with Glocks in both Bregenz, Austria and the Perla de las Dunas hotel in Bolivia. In addition, Haines' bodyguard also carried one. In Skyfall, the weapon is the standard sidearm of the British security personnel present at M's public inquiry hearing, along with the disguised Raoul Silva and his men. The mercenary Patrice also used a suppressed Glock 17 to kill two guards in Shanghai. During the concluding events of Spectre, both Gareth Mallory and SPECTRE collaborator Max Denbigh are armed with Glock 17s. Alternate continuities For copyright reasons, the Glock 17 appears in the game Nightfire as the "Kowloon Type 40" and the "Kowloon Type 80", the Type 80 being capable of full auto fire as opposed to the Type 40's three-round burst. The K-80 is only available in multiplayer, or as an upgrade for a high score in single player. In multiplayer mode, villain characters can wield akimbo Kowloon pistols. In the video-game adaptation of Quantum of Solace the 3rd generation Glock 17 is renamed "GF17" as a subtle reference to the film Goldfinger. It can be equipped with a suppressor. In the Nintendo Wii version, a Glock 17 converted to full-auto with a chrome slide replaces both the normal Glock 17 and the Glock 18C as the "GF18". Images Type_40.jpg| Dual_wield_kowloon_40's.jpg| Gf17.jpg| Reload_glock.jpg|Glock 17 in the Quantum of Solace video-game. G17_1st_person.jpg|Glock 17 in the Quantum of Solace video-game. G17_3rd_person.jpg|Glock 17 in the Quantum of Solace video-game. Trivia *In a deleted scene from GoldenEye (1995), the Pakistani arms dealer tries to sell a Chinese counterfeit of the Glock 17 to Valentin Zukovsky. Zukovsky points the pistol at the man's forehead and pulls the trigger, revealing the tell-tale flaw in the counterfeit - the firing pins are too short. References Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Tomorrow Never Dies (Game) weapons Category:Nightfire weapons Category:Nightfire equipment Category:Quantum of Solace (Game) weapons Category:Skyfall weapons